The life and times of Jocot Tivan
by Ninjauthor
Summary: Very AU. The story of a young Jedi in the temple on Coruscant. follow young Jocot Tivan from age five to his death, and possibly onwards ON HIATUS
1. 1

Yay! my first Star Wars story! I haven't come up with a name for it yet, but it centers around my character Jocot Tivan, the Llep of the planet Ibu, Ibu is his home planet, and the position of Llep falls on the Son of the ruler (kinda like a prince)

_**INSERT NAME HERE**_

Jocot awoke in a sweat, it was the same dream he had for the past week, ever since he had left his home on the planet Ibu, he had been nervious of the outside world, being only five years old, he had not seen very much in his life, and was still getting used to the Jedi temple. But this was the day, as he kept reminding himself, that he was allowed to begin his training, and, as he was constantly being reminded by the elder students, he needed as much rest as he could get, his first week was supposidly the hardest part of the training to be a Jedi he fell back onto the sleep-couch in an attempt to gain some more sleep

He awoke several hours later to his favorite band, The Malistarian Four as he had done for a year, he swung his legs over the side of the sleep-couch and decided it was time for him to get ready for his first day of training, he walked over to his desk where his training saber lay, it was orange, he had chosen it on the very first day, the day of initiantion, where he had also met some other year one younglings. He faced north to begin his morning rituals by standing perfectly still, inhaling, and letting out a deafening yell, that, had his quarters not been sound-proofed as per his request, would have woken up all of Couriscant, he then faced east and let out another deafining yell, he did this two more times, once in each compass direction and then changed out of his bed-clothes and into his tunic, his consisted of black pants, a dark green vest, and a dark blue cloak, he was about to leave when he heard Master Yoda's voice echo throughout the year one floor "To the dining hall, would all year one youngling please go?" with one last glance in the mirror to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything, he departed for the dining hall.

(well? good or bad for establishing a main character? want to be in it? in my profile exists a form, use it to join the Jedi order you may, send it by email you must, if sent by review, your fingers I will cut off with my training saber)


	2. 2

_**The life and times of Jocot Tivan**_

Jocot hurried down to the dining hall, he had gotten lost, so he was running late. He skidded to a halt as he reached the hall, he walked in and found an empty seat, he sat down and introduced himself the the youngling sitting beside him "Hi, I'm Jocot Tivan, who are you?"

"I'm Scpat, Scpat Evnto" replied the stranger.

"Quiet younglings, quiet" spoke the aged green Jedi Master

"It's Master Yoda!" whispered Jocot excitedly

"Master Yoda, I am. Instruct some of your classes, I will. Some of the other Masters will instruct others. Introduce the other masters, I will. This is Master Windu, Instruct you on meditation, he will. Master Even Piell will instruct you on indentifying planets and their inhabitants, and Master Stass Allie will instruct you on the various droids and vehicles of the galaxy. Finally, introduce Master Lethawaka, I would like to, instruct you in unarmed combat he will, a Wookie he is, as you can plainly see."

Everyone applauded when Yoda was finished and Mace Windu stepped forward and said "When you return to your rooms, you will find the timetables for your classes you are expected to be on time for every class during your time here. Every four months or so, a Jedi Master will visit and possibly take one of you as his or her Padawan Apprentice, but if you are not taken before your thirteenth birthday, you will be assigned to a planet where your skills with the Force will be put to good use thank you, now, return to your rooms to find out where your first class is"

"Hey, Scpat, where's your room?" Jocot asked

"My room is on the 212th floor, section 3, row 5, room number 789" Scpat replied

"No way! my room is right across the hall! room 790!" Jocot said is shock

"Woah, cool" Scpat replied

and they walked back to their rooms, discussing the similarities and differences of their home planets

"On Tylen, my home planet, I'm a Nosje, that means I'm in the upper class of the planet" he said answering Jocot's perplexed look.

"Cool, I'm a Llep, my father is the senator of Ibu, and if I hadn't become a Jedi, I'd probably follow in his footsteps and be a senator too, I think I'm also the first to come out of Ibu into the Temple in, like, one hundred years"

and just as Jocot finished, they reached their rooms. they found the schedules taped to their doors

"Cool, this is my schedule first I have at 9AM: Mediatation by Master Windu, 10:30AM: unarmed combat by Master Lethawaka, then, lunch, 1PM: skills with the Force by Master Yoda, 2:30PM: Physical exercise by Master Stass Allie, then break, 3PM: alien tounges by Master Yarael Poof, 4:30PM: droids, ships, and other weird things by Master Even Piell, 6PM: planets and inhabitants by Master Adi Gallia, then another break, and at 8PM: Lightsaber skills by Master Yoda"

"Are you sure that's yours?" Scpat asked jokingly "because I have that exact same schedule"

and if to prove a point, he showed Jocot his schedule

"Woah, we have the _exact_ same schedule" Jocot exclaimed

(well? good? bad? still want to be in it? check my profile, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW)


	3. 3

NOTE TO READERS, I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE, AT LEAST UNTIL THE COMPUTER ON WHICH MY STUFF IS FIXED

AND THIS WILL BE DELETED IN EXACTLY ONE WEEK

THAT IS ALL


End file.
